A Change of Heart
by MiladyGirl
Summary: No Royal Ball, no Prince Charming. After her stepsisters have gotten married, Cinderella lives in the chateau along with Lady Tremaine. But as life changes, so does people. And as people change, so can hearts. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

A Cinderella story in which there were never a Royal Ball and no Prince Charming, but only day after day of the same. And I stick to naming Lady Tremaine Eleanor because it fits. ;)

* * *

Cinderella stood next to Lady Tremaine, looking out the window at the departing carriage with a newly wed Drizella. Anastasia had been married - like her sister to a nobleman - only a few months earlier. Cinderella glanced at her stepmother from the corner of her eye. The older woman stood ramrod with her head held high, almost in a defiant way. _I did it_, her posture seemed to say. _I did what nobody thought possible. I managed to cut and squeeze those hopeless two girls into suitable marriages. My work is finally done. _For the first time since her father died, Cinderella saw her stepmother as a human being. Closed up, standoffish, cruel… but still human. There were so many emotions trapped underneath that frozen mask of haughty indifference. She could sometimes see them, like ripples seen through the thinnest of ice layers on a lake.

Lady Tremaine seemed to sense her eyes upon her, for she turned around to face her stepdaughter.

"Just the two of us now, Cinderella. Isn't it… lovely?"

She cupped the younger woman's chin in her hand, piercing Cinderella's eyes with the cold stare of her emerald green.

"Yes", Cinderella replied. "Lovely."

"Oh, why so melancholy, child?" the older woman mocked. "Not afraid of me, are you?"

"No", Cinderella replied, and oddly enough, this was the truth. She had stopped being afraid of her stepmother years ago. She would often wish she and her stepfamily could get along, because they were, after all, each others' only company. But afraid? No.

Lady Tremaine's eyes narrowed as she tried to catch the thought process behind the sapphire eyes, but she couldn't. She let go of Cinderella and took a step back, shrugging.

"Well, my girls are off. And I linger."

"So do I."

She glanced at her stepdaughter, almost surprised.

"Yes. So do you."

She spoke thoughtfully but softly, with no obvious menace in her voice. Cinderella wondered what that meant, but she wasn't going to ask. She was tired and the last thing she wanted was a fight with her stepmother.

"You know Cinderella, I noticed that all chores were done."

"Yes", she replied, hoping for dear life there wasn't more work bestowed upon her tonight. Lady Tremaine nodded slowly, as if to herself.

"Very well then. You can go to bed."

"Oh thank you!" she burst out in relief, immediately regretting it. A cruel "however…" would fall upon her for that, sure as darkness fell upon day. Lady Tremaine raised an eyebrow at this unusual gratitude, but then she smiled.

"You're welcome."

And as Cinderella hurried towards the tower room, Lady Tremaine spoke again. She had turned back to face the window, but watching Cinderella's reflection intently in the windowpane.

"Cinderella? You may take Anastasia's room from now on. I should imagine it will be less…" she flicked her wrist dismissively, as though she didn't care either way "..draughty."

"Th-thank you…" she stuttered, incapable of asking any questions. And knowing she would probably get no answers even if she did. As she left, her stepmother sighed and rubbed her face. Life was supposed to be easier now, but she had a feeling it would only be more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Cinderella brought the breakfast tray to her stepmother's room before the older woman had called for her. She realised this just as she was about to knock on the door, and let her hand fall. Hesitating, she wondered not if the reprimand for being too early _would _come, but whether or not it would include returning to the attic at nights. She didn't want to; the nights were getting chilly and the damp crept in through the walls upstairs. Just as she pondered turning around and simply wait for the bells, her stepmother's slightly annoyed but not yet angry voice called from inside.

"I can hear you Cinderella. It's fine to enter."

When she did, she found the older woman dressed and standing by the window.

"Good morning."

Eleanor Tremaine gave her a condescending glare and nodded pointedly towards the overcast sky outside, where rain hovered in the air seemingly just waiting for the right moment to ruin as many hairdos and dresses as possible.

"If you say so", she scoffed. "Personally, I prefer my mornings a little less… dull."

Cinderella smiled and reached for the laundry.

"Oh, I didn't mean the weather. It's a good morning because…"

Suddenly realising she was contradicting her stepmother over such a trivial matter, she trailed off. Lady Tremaine folded her hands across her chest.

"Because?" she urged her on.

"We're alive and well to greet another day…" Cinderella finished, her voice smaller but not altogether faltering.

"Quite a sickeningly bright outlook on life", Lady Tremaine finally stated.

"Nevertheless true", Cinderella responded in a calm voice, taking care not to sound cheeky or mocking.

Their eyes locked for several seconds, and the atmosphere in the room thickened, but for what reason, none of them knew. Then the older woman turned away, heaving a deep sigh as if to say she was far too superior to argue with such a low opinion. Cinderella took the cue and walked towards the door with the heap of laundry in her arms. The scent of night cream and perfume radiating from the clothes was making her feel a bit light-headed.

"Cinderella?"

She stopped, thinking how some things never changed. She would get almost all the way out of the room before her stepmother reeled her in again for one last blow.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, since there are only the two of us now, we might as well have our meals together in the dining room."

"Yes stepmother. Thank you."

"Hmm. And do try to find something less shabby to wear."

Uncertain of how to respond to this, Cinderella remained silent a few moments too long.

"Are you paying attention?" Lady Tremaine snapped.

"Yes! And yes, I will."

"Good. Now leave me alone. And close the door!"

Cinderella obeyed, and slowly shook her head as she made her way towards the stairs. Of course it made sense to eat together, and of course she should wear something better if she was going to eat in the dining room, but there was still something strange about this. Although life had changed when her stepsisters moved out. And changes invariably lead to more changes.

Eleanor Tremaine's feelings on the subject were far simpler, for once. She felt lonely and empty after finally succeeding in what had become her life's only quest. But she would rather die than reveal this openly. Turning to the one person who had every reason to hate and despise her was perhaps not a good idea, but somehow, a twisted part of her wanted to be hated and despised for what she had done and what she had allowed. Eleanor was lonely, and the only person to keep her company was the one person who should hate her. It was her punishment, and she would accept it.


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks passed as the two women slowly adjusted to their new lives. The shared meals that had started out horribly awkward -after all, they hadn't actually spoken to each other ever before - soon became precious moments that they both enjoyed. Eleanor knew a lot about music and art, and Cinderella was an eager listener with a bright and witty mind. A challenge. Amusing. Intelligent and spiritual.

_Such a precious one. _

Cinderella looked up from her plate and Eleanor feared for a moment that she had spoken out loud, but then Cinderella's eyes wandered from Eleanor's face to the window behind her.

"Oh, look! It's snowing!"

"Ugh."

"No, come here", she said and rose from her chair, putting her napkin down on her plate and reached out her hand. "Come outside with me."

"We'll catch our death out there."

Cinderella tilted her head to the side and there was something in her eyes that made Eleanor fall silent. In fact, she wouldn't have been able to speak even if she wanted to. She merely took the offered hand and let the younger woman lead her to the door. Cinderella grabbed a coat off the hanger and put it over her stepmother's shoulders.

"There."

"Cinderella, it's only snow. I have seen snow before. It's cold, it's wet, and…"

"… and completely wonderful."

Oh, the nerve of that child - Eleanor conveniently forgot that 'child' hardly applied to Cinderella at age 21 - dragging her out into the vile weather…

Cinderella had stopped and Eleanor narrowly avoided walking into her. Intending on rolling her eyes and make a sarcastic remark before pulling her hand free and go back inside, Eleanor looked up at the sky and froze in awe.

"Oh."

Glittering flakes of snow danced in the gusts of wind, like shards of stars falling to earth. The skies were black and heavy in contrast. The swirling snowflakes were mesmerising, magical. Why had she never stopped to look at it before? It was wonderful, indeed.

They stood for several minutes looking up at the skies, both lost in thought.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, it's… it's…"

Was she stuttering? Really?

Cinderella felt very odd. In spite of standing in the cold air, she suddenly felt warm all over. Her stomach was tied like a knot, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. As her eyes met Eleanor's, her heart seemed to grow in her chest and she had to take a deep breath. She felt dizzy. A shiver ran down her spine.

"That's quite enough, now", Eleanor said, misinterpreting the shiver for a chill. "Let's go inside and get you warm", she continued in a low voice, almost a purr. It caused yet another shiver to run through Cinderella's body. Eleanor shrugged out of her coat and put it over Cinderella's shoulders instead.

"You are shaking, dear. As beautiful as it is, it certainly isn't worth an early grave. Come here."

Cinderella smiled up at her and she had to look away in order to keep breathing.

"Yes, stepmother."

"Eleanor." She cleared her throat and dared to look the girl in the eye for a moment before looking away again. "Call me Eleanor."

Cinderella smiled so brightly at her it seemed to light up the dark skies. It seemed to stab right through her heart and she felt her knees go weak.

_Oh, what is happening to me? Lord, make it stop. _

* * *

**A/N**

Wow everybody, thank you so much for your kind reviews! I must admit I was a bit hesitant at sailing this ship, so it's a relief to find that there are others out there who likes it. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Cinderella hung the coat back and was just starting towards the dining room, when Eleanor's slender hand grasped her arm.

"No. You go sit by the fire", Eleanor said. "I'll clear the table."

Cinderella looked up in surprise, but the other woman had already left - abruptly, as if touching Cinderella's arm had burnt her hand. Cinderella could still feel the touch upon her skin, through her sleeve. It had been… nothing like any other touch.

_I wonder_… Cinderella thought. _I wonder what that means. I have read about it, but it doesn't make sense. I am a woman. So is she. It can't be… can it?_

* * *

"Foolish old woman", Eleanor muttered to herself as she carried the plates back to the kitchen. "You are mistaken. Too many years trying not to feel at all is coming back at you, that is all."

Something inside her begged to differ. Something inside her insisted that what she felt was not a mistake and it wasn't the result of holding back in the past. She tried to block it out but couldn't. Perhaps it was simply her bad conscience that was bothering her.

She walked through the shadowy hallways and into the parlour where Cinderella was seated, on the floor next to the fireplace. Eleanor sat down in a chair next to her.

"Ella", she began. Cinderella looked up at her and laughed a little. Eleanor raised an eyebrow in a silent inquiry.

"I'm sorry. I do appreciate it, but I have been Cinderella for too long to change now. And it isn't so bad… it wasn't even from the beginning."

Eleanor shot her another look to make sure she was serious, before she went on:

"I want to apologise to you for everything I have done, and everything I have allowed to be done to you. I won't ask you to forgive me… I can't see how you could… but I want you to know that I am sorry and I regret it."

"I know. And I _have _already forgiven you. People change, and they deserve to be forgiven when they do."

"Do they? I sincerely doubt that."

Cinderella touched her hand gently and gave her a soft smile.

"Please don't dwell on it. It's over now. Things have changed."

"Yes, I suppose they have…" she shrugged and decided to drop the subject. "Have you warmed up?"

"I'm fine", Cinderella replied, her eyes sparkling. "But I'd like to sit here for a while before going to bed. It's… it's nice. Will you keep me company?"

"I… well, yes."

Cinderella leaned back against Eleanor's legs. The older woman stiffened for a moment before relaxing. The girl was so innocent, she couldn't possibly be doing it on purpose.

Lucifer entered the room, glared at the two women, and then went to toast himself by the fire. Eleanor snorted.

"One would think the cat would learn to stop doing that. How many times has he caught fire by now?"

Cinderella gave a light laughter, that resonated through Eleanor's body. She trembled in response and hoped that the younger woman wouldn't notice. She didn't.

"Too many. But he's getting old, he needs the warmth by the fire."

"I'm getting old too. But I sit _by _the fire, not _in _it."

"You're not getting old!" Cinderella replied with a touch of panic in her voice that surprised herself just as much as it surprised Eleanor.

"I fear time has that impact on all of us", Eleanor replied dryly, "whether we like it or not."

Silence fell upon them. The crackling of the fire and the howling winds outside were the only sounds to be heard. It was soothing. Eleanor realised she had been stroking Cinderella's hair for quite some time, and the girl hadn't objected. Perhaps she had fallen asleep.

Just then, Cinderella moved back a little and turned around to face her.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Do you believe in true love?"

Eleanor froze. What was that supposed to mean?

"No", she replied a little too quickly.

"Not at all?"

She sighed and made a vague gesture with both hands.

"What do you want me to say? I have never seen it. My first marriage was arranged for social standing. My second was for financial security. Everyone I know have married for the same reasons. If there is fondness, that's all well and good. But _love_? That belongs to the fairytales. In real life, there are no happily ever afters."

"That is a sad outlook on love."

"No, it's realistic. I have never experienced it nor have I heard of anyone experiencing it. Perhaps it happens to someone. But I would be lying if I said it's bound to happen to everyone."

She saw the dejected look upon the younger woman's face and hated herself for putting it there. But Cinderella squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"Well, _I _do believe in true love. And I don't believe appearances or age or social standing matters. I believe it is the strongest power on earth, and I believe true love really does conquer all."

"Lovely speech dear. Don't be too disappointed when life proves you wrong", Eleanor clipped and rose from her chair. "I'm going to bed now. Put out the candles when you do the same."

"But…"

"Goodnight."

She turned and walked away, leaving the confused young woman behind her. True love conquers all, oh yes, surely. In the fairytales. But in the fairytales, no old hag would win the fair princess - that was for the knights in shining armour. True love, what mockery it was to hear Cinderella speak so hopefully about it.

* * *

**A/N**

Again… wow. Thank you everyone for support and reviews - keep them coming, they make me so happy! Since English is my second language, it's even more flattering to know that people like to read what I write. Thank you so much!

Oh, and yes, there is something so hot about the older confident woman and the younger innocent one... I agree 100%. A friend of mine nearly threw a fit when she found out that I ship Maleficent/Aurora, and Cinderella/Lady Tremaine. I guess I can see why it's wrong... but I can see why it's right too. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor hadn't gone to bed. Instead she had been pacing around her bedroom for at least an hour, still dressed, unable to get herself together. When she heard the door open, gently, her heart fluttered and she turned on her heel.

"Cinderella?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", a quiet voice spoke from outside. "I was just letting Lucifer in."

"Oh." Disappointment filled her, but she tried to hide it. "I take it he didn't catch fire, then."

Cinderella let out a light giggle.

"Not tonight. But I'm afraid I am."

"Catching fire?" Eleanor said. She was trying to make it sound condescending, but it came out sounding oddly choked, as her breath caught in her throat.

"Yes. May I come in?"

"I, well… yes."

Cinderella entered, and if she was surprised to see Eleanor still dressed, bed still untouched, she didn't show it. Her cheeks flushed, but her eyes were clear and assertive.

"I asked about love earlier because… I think I am in love."

"How nice. A village boy, I suppose?" Eleanor could hear the venom in her voice but she couldn't seem to stop it. _Of course she is in love, she is young and beautiful. Would she stay here and rot with you?_

"No. I have thought about it for a while, because it doesn't make sense, but the way I feel… my stomach is fluttering, my knees weaken… I feel dizzy and warm and my heart is pounding… it can only be love."

"It sounds more like influenza to me", Eleanor snapped.

"Impossible. Because, you see, it only happens around this one person."

"And if it isn't a village boy, then who is it? You certainly don't have a large circle of friends where you might…"

"It's you."

"_What_?!"

"And… I wonder, after today, if you can't feel something for me, too. I hope you can. Like I said, I do believe in true love."

She gave the older woman a hopeful smile.

"No, Cinderella. No. It can't be love." Eleanor took a step back and raised her hands as in defence. "You… you must be mistaken. Love is… complicated."

"Yes, I have noticed. It would be much easier if I had fallen for a village boy, wouldn't it?" Cinderella sighed. "But it didn't happen that way. Tell me there is no chance. Tell me to leave and I will, first thing in the morning."

The thought of losing the girl when she had finally had the chance of having her, getting to know her for real, was painful. Maybe letting her go was the only way to get out of this with her dignity intact, not to mention Cinderella's dignity… but she couldn't.

"You aren't going anywhere in this weather, young lady. I'm not certain what you want, but…"

"I want to love you", Cinderella said boldly, her blue eyes locking on Eleanor's green. And the older woman felt the walls that she had built and perfected over the years, starting to crumble. The look in Cinderella's eyes was honest, open, and most of all, loving.

"I am a woman." Eleanor said feebly.

"So I noticed."

"You are a woman as well."

"I noticed that too."

"You are my…" she let out a semi-hysterical laughter. "My stepdaughter!"

"Yes. _Step_-daughter. Not daughter by blood."

"I am thirty years older than you."

"I am grown up."

"I am… running out of reasons", Eleanor said and sighed. "I want to love you too, but I'm afraid. I am so afraid."

"I won't hurt you."

"Yet you have every reason to", she objected, but the strength had left her, and she fell rather than sat down on her bed and hid her face in her hands. She felt the younger woman sit down next to her and gently remove her hands.

"Look at me, Eleanor. I won't hurt you. I love you."

Eleanor raised a hand and caressed Cinderella's cheek.

"You really mean it," she marvelled. "You honestly do."

"Yes, I do."

Eleanor finally gave in. She pulled the younger woman closer and their lips met in a fierce kiss. She felt like a drowning woman clinging to her only lifeline, and when Cinderella's arms - strong, so much stronger than they looked - enveloped her, she let go of her doubts and fears and allowed herself to feel _everything_. They fell back on the bed and Cinderella was kissing her in places where she had never been kissed before.

_So this is love_… was the last coherent thought she had before the world consisted of nothing but feelings and sensations.

And unlike it had been with her husbands, the lovemaking lasted all night long.

* * *

**A/N**

Heh… yeah. I had to contain myself a little there because I suck at writing graphic descriptions, I end up sounding like a manual. LOL

Thank you everyone for your kind words, I am so glad you like it! I'm probably having more fun writing this than I should. ^^

I may have to leave you with those happy thoughts for the weekend, but there will be more, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

As the pale, milky light of morning spread across their little corner of the world, Eleanor woke up to a most delightful sight. Cinderella was sprawled all over the bed in all her glorious nakedness, sleeping soundly, and one of her hands was loosely laced together with Eleanor's. The older woman said a silent little prayer of gratitude directed towards whatever power had granted her this wonderful morning and the wonderful night before it.

_I'm about to fall in love with her_, she thought, wonderingly. But the thought seemed to hold no news value and she corrected herself, _no, I already have. _She smiled as her heart throbbed in her chest when she looked at the younger woman's face. Her skin was so smooth, her lips so soft, her mouth… oh, it had some remarkable skills, Eleanor could not deny that.

"Mmh…" Cinderella moaned and sighed deeply. Eleanor twitched in apprehension. If Cinderella woke up and looked at her with regret, or repulsion, or even surprise, she would bolt out of bed and hide somewhere. She couldn't take it.

But when Cinderella opened her large blue eyes, she looked at Eleanor and smiled. "Good morning, love", she said, stretched and yawned before rolling over on her stomach. "Ow, the back of my neck is stiff."

"Your _neck_? I can hardly move at all."

"You moved with quite a lot of grace and litheness last night. And I believe my neck hurts because I worked my mouth…"

"…with deadly accuracy", Eleanor filled in, and blushed fiercely even as she started to laugh. "I'm not sure if I'm meant to say thank you or don't ever do that again. I am an old woman, my body can only take so much."

"_Your _body? If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who nearly killed _me_! There was no stopping you… and I liked it."

"Mm, I liked it too."

The bed sheets rustled as she moved closer. Cinderella looked at her with an affectionate and yet challenging look in her eyes.

"Tell me one thing, Cinderella…"

"If I can."

"Oh, you can. Shall we do it again, or shall we have breakfast first?"

Cinderella opened her mouth, but her stomach replied first, with a loud rumble. Eleanor bit the inside of her cheeks trying not to laugh, but it was no use.

"That settles it then. Breakfast it is."

"I actually wanted to say the other way around, but I guess breakfast and going back to bed wouldn't be so bad."

"No, it wouldn't. So you… don't regret it?" Eleanor asked, trying to sound casual.

"It was the best night of my life. No, I don't regret it."

They got dressed - mainly because the house was chilly - and went downstairs.

* * *

As they were sipping their tea, Cinderella asked:

"What were you like as a little girl?"

"Now why would you ask something like that?"

"Curiosity. I mean, I can't imagine you being anything like…" she bit her tongue and looked down at the cup in her hand. "I'm sorry."

"I take it you mean anything like Drizella and Anastasia?" she said. "No, I wasn't. They're taking after their father, I'm sorry to say. I love them, but they _are _hopeless."

Cinderella dared a smile at this, a smile that Eleanor rewarded with one of her own, one so brilliant it knocked years off her face.

"I'll have you know I was perfect. Well-mannered, poised…"

Her voice was haughty, but combined with the smile and the mischievous glitter in her eyes, Cinderella knew she was joking. She tilted her head to the side and said;

"Really?"

"Of course not. I was terrible. A respected family's nightmare. I was the one making pranks. If I could, I would rather wear pants than skirts. I was a fearless rider and I despised everything that said a woman existed for marriage and child-carrying."

She sighed and the smile fell off her face.

"My father died when I was thirteen. His dying wish was that I would finally accept life for what it is, and have a suitable marriage that the family could be proud of. He said 'there is nothing wrong with dreams, but they must never interfere with reality'. So from that moment on, I never let them."

She looked at Cinderella.

"Until now."

Cinderella put her teacup down and walked up to the older woman, kissing her gently and pulled her up on her feet.

"Enough of the past. Let's go back to bed."

And they did.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm starting to get jealous of them. LOL That is all I can say.

Thank you so much everyone for reading, reviewing, _enjoying_… I'm seriously stunned by all your support! You are the best! I hope you'll keep enjoying it. ;)

Oh, and my apologies, but I can't grant the repeated requests for Fairy Godmother to appear. I thought about it already from the beginning, but it simply doesn't fit with the kind of story I'm writing. I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

"That was amazing."

"No. It was better than that."

"I'm exhausted."

"Good."

"Are you _smug_?"

"No."

Eleanor started to chuckle. "Yes, you are."

"Maybe a little. You can't blame me though. You've always been so in control, so elegant and so… regal. Is it so wrong of me to enjoy ruffling that?"

"Yes!" She was laughing out loud now. "It's very wrong." She flipped the pillow and pressed her flushed face to its cool side. "In fact, this whole affair is wrong."

"It is also very enjoyable", Cinderella said and ran her fingertips along Eleanor's hip.

"Mm, quite", Eleanor replied and gently pulled Cinderella close enough to kiss her. "I never thought I'd experience anything like this in my whole life."

"The pleasure is mine."

They kissed again.

"I think we have to cool off a little. What do you say we take a walk?"

"You don't think we'll catch our death outside today?" Cinderella teased.

"Nonsense. There is no wind, the sun is shining, and it's much warmer. Besides, I honestly believe it's more likely we'll melt the snow."

"Fair point. But there's something I need to do first."

"What?"

Cinderella pulled her closer, kissing her fervently, making the kiss last. When they finally withdrew, they were both panting for air.

"Oh. That." Eleanor wheezed.

"Yes. That."

She traced a finger along Eleanor's cheekbone and smiled.

"Now we can go."

* * *

The weather was indeed fair today, and they walked slowly in companionable silence, enjoying the fresh air and the sunshine. After a while, Cinderella broke the silence.

"So, fearless rider, huh?"

"Of all things, that's what stayed in your head?"

"Everything did, it's just that I have never seen you in the stable at all. I couldn't decide whether it was because it's inevitably filthy and smells, or because horses scared you."

"Neither." Eleanor stopped for a moment and looked down at the snow-covered ground. "It brings back memories. I'm not fond of remembering a time when I was happy, if I am not in the present."

"Are you now?"

She looked up again, straight into the big blue eyes that she had come to love so eagerly in such a short period of time.

"Yes. I think I am."

"Good. Then maybe we could go for a horseback ride some day," Cinderella beamed.

"Now wait just a moment dear, I haven't mounted a horse in almost forty years…"

"So it's about time that you do. If it made you happy, what's the harm? I bet we could even find my father's old hunting clothes for you to wear…" she said and eyed her lover closely.

"You are not suggesting I go riding in _pants_, are you?"

"Why not? You certainly have the legs to wear pants…"

"Well… perhaps… but it's not going to happen. What if anyone saw me? We can't risk people talking too much. If they do, they are bound to find out about this… about us."

"I suppose you're right."

They were almost back home and Cinderella hurried ahead, no doubt to go look for those hunting clothes anyway. Eleanor guessed she could at least try them on. She did have rather amazing legs if she may say so herself, and yes, she would lie if she said she didn't want to see Cinderella's reaction.

Ah, but first things first. And the snow was just… perfect.

"Cinderella?" she purred. "Hold it right there."

And the next moment, a loose but decidedly cold and wet snowball hit the younger woman in the back of her neck.

"Guh…!" Cinderella said as the melting snow ran down her back. She slowly turned around to find a most innocent-looking lady of the house.

"Whoops. It slipped right out of my hands." she said, her lips curling upwards in a smile so full of life and happiness it made her look thirty.

"Oh. Well. In that event…" Cinderella mumbled before scooping up a handful of snow herself. "… I suppose it will slip out of mine as well!" She threw the snow at Eleanor, who barely had time to jump aside with a surprised - and rather joyful - cry. She quickly grabbed more snow and threw, her aim deadly accurate, and Cinderella staggered a few steps to the side with a huge grin plastered over her face and snow all over her coat. She charged towards the older woman with another load of snow in her hands, and Eleanor began to run, slipped on a particularly icy patch and fell facedown into the snow. As Cinderella caught up with her, she had already gotten herself back up in a sitting position, and she was wiping snow from her face and hair while laughing heartily.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Cinderella asked as she fell to her knees beside Eleanor.

"Not a bit."

And she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and gave Cinderella a quick, soft kiss on the lips before she pulled back and began the hard work of getting back on her feet without falling back into the snow.

"Have we cooled down enough now?" Cinderella laughed and offered her hand.

"I believe we have. Let's go inside and have some tea."

They brushed themselves off and went inside, none of them thinking more of the quick, spontaneous kiss.

Little did they know that they had been watched.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm cliff-hanging you! ;)

Again, thank you so much for all your kind words and encouragement. It was a long time since I had this much fun writing any story at all, and I'm still surprised at how easy it was to get this most unlikely couple together. It's like they have waited for it a long time, haha! Okay, they might (I say might because I have several possible routes to take this) be in for some rough time, but I swear it will have a happy ending one way or the other. I strongly dislike sad endings because I love fairytales, and because life so rarely offer happy endings I think we need them in fiction at least.

Thank you for reading, reviewing and liking this. It means a lot to me as a writer. You guys are amazing!


	8. Chapter 8

Cinderella had barely gotten inside before she rushed upstairs.

"I think I know where those old hunting clothes are!" she called back over her shoulder.

Eleanor shook her head at this youthful study in eagerness, but she was smiling. She was quite certain she hadn't been smiling as much in her entire life before, as she had the past months. Then again, she hadn't been in love before. And it really was everything the fairytales said and the songs expressed; an all-consuming need to be with her loved one. To be close to her. To be _too _close to her.

She had never seen Cinderella so giddy and playful before either, so she could safely say the past had not done lasting damage to her, for which Eleanor was eternally grateful. She could also say that the attraction was definitely mutual.

Her smile faded as she started thinking of more practical things. If they kept acting like Cinderella was the maid, their relationship would be kept a secret. On the other hand, they would never be able to go anywhere together without acting maid and mistress. And while the thought certainly had its… perks… it would hardly be fair to either of them in the long run. Not if they wanted the relationship to be equal, and Eleanor desperately wanted just that.

"It would be like this; _'us' _would be trapped inside this house. Outside of it, it would always be _me _on one hand, and _her _on the other, and never the twain shall meet," she concluded in a low voice.

And perhaps that would work for some time. But that meant they could never go for that ride, because what Lady brought her maid for a horseback ride? The social life she struggled so hard to stay on top of would take a toll, because she could never bring her maid to tea with the Duchess or Countess. But if… maybe, if she announced that Cinderella would be Lady of the house after Eleanor died… and therefore needed to practise what being a Lady really meant… of course she would have to spend a lot - _a lot _- of time with her mentor? And after all, what was less suspicious, more innocent than a young woman in the company of an older woman - who happened to be her _stepmother_?

"It's brilliant," she said to herself. "Hidden in plain sight."

Of course that meant getting a new maid. One that knew discretion. And that wouldn't be an easy task, but it should be possible.

"I found them! Come and try them on!" Cinderella's voice called from upstairs.

But first things first.

She found herself running up the stairs. So much for self-control.

* * *

"Are you sure?" she said, holding up the hunting clothes that once belonged to her late husband and the girl's father. "It doesn't…" she cleared her throat, feeling a tad uncomfortable, "bring back memories?" She wasn't entirely sure she wanted the girl to be reminded of a parent in any way connected to those clothes, because she had a feeling they would be used in settings not very parent-friendly.

"No", Cinderella replied. "Not that habit anyway, it has never been worn."

"Go outside and wait."

"But…"

"If it doesn't fit, you won't see me wear it. If it does, you can come back in once I have it on. Then you might be allowed to take it off. Might."

"Aw, alright then."

"You make it sound like I gave you a choice, dear," Eleanor said in her most haughty voice. Cinderella grinned.

"Oh my heartfelt apologies, your will is my command," she teased and gave a deep bow. Eleanor chuckled.

"I still won't change into it with you staring at me like a hawk, so off you go," she said, but in good humour. Cinderella smiled again, her eyes sparkling, and then she closed the door.

Eleanor glanced at the clothes and started to put them on, realising in the process that almost all the undergarments had to go. Interesting. The jacket was a bit too loose across the shoulders, but thanks to her ramrod posture, it was barely noticeable. As for the pants, they hugged her curves in a way not even the most daringly cut skirts could even hope to do. She nodded at her reflection in the mirror. Yes, this might do beautifully.

"Cinderella," she called in a low, purring voice. "Do come in."

The door opened as if the girl had been hanging on the handle - which perhaps she had - but she had not been peeking in the keyhole, for the reaction was one of delighted shock.

"Oh my…" she licked her lips, making Eleanor shiver with desire. "Oh, I'll say, _Lady_ Tremaine, how deliciously inappropriate you look!"

Eleanor merely stood there, a smouldering smile burning on her lips, and let the younger woman drink in her new appearance with her eyes. It was amusing - and a little bit frightening as well - how fast she had gotten addicted to these glances. How easy it seemed to attract and interest a woman. She had never been a charmer when it came to men, but being a charmer seemed to come natural with this one. This woman. And oh, how beautifully responsive said woman was.

With a few steps, Cinderella closed the distance between them and looked deep into Eleanor's eyes. Eleanor found herself blushing like a little girl once more. Cinderella raised a hand, took the hat from Eleanor and put it on her own head, before she leaned in to kiss the older woman. She did so very slowly, very thoroughly, and when she was done, Eleanor was shivering in her arms.

"Kiss me senseless, _Lady _Tremaine," Cinderella whispered in her ear.

"Yes, ma'am", Eleanor replied and was happy to oblige.

They hadn't gotten very far when there was banging on the front door. They exchanged looks that ranged from annoyed to terrified. Then Eleanor groaned in annoyance and pushed Cinderella away.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! Lady Charlton and Lady Gingham were coming over for tea this afternoon! Act normal, or they'll catch on and start with the gossip unless… oh and wipe your face, you have my lipstick all over it….!"

Cinderella walked up to the mirror and grinned.

"They don't even look at me, do you believe they'd notice?"

"Are you making jokes? Stop that! Of course they'd notice!" Eleanor was so upset she had turned back into her usual snapping, unpleasant persona that Cinderella had grown up with.

"I already wiped it off. Look."

Eleanor gave her a quick once over, looking to tell-tale signs, but saw none, so she could go back to her own appearance, that _certainly _wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Shall I go downstairs and tell them you are… indisposed?"

"Don't you dare. Tell them I will be with them shortly."

"Very well. Ahem. Eleanor?"

"Yes?" she hissed.

"I was looking forward to be the one taking those clothes off of you. Maybe later?"

Eleanor felt her anger seep out of her.

"Yes, dear. Maybe later. Now, answer the door!"

Cinderella turned on her heel and left the room. Eleanor cursed under her breath and went on with the transformation back from sultry seductress to strict Lady of the house. The least she wanted in life right now was a cup of tea with some dry cookies and brainless chatter about the latest royal scandal. She was creating her very own secret scandal right here, for crying out loud, but she would rather live in it than speak of it.

"Cinderella!" she screamed, nearly in a fit of panic. "Take off the hat!"

"Already done," a much calmer voice answered from the stairway. Eleanor took a deep breath in relief and sat down on the bed. Now she would have to use every last drop of acting talent to make it through the afternoon.

She did not look forward to it.

* * *

**A/N**

I am so sorry I left it for so long, but the heatwave that struck turned me into something semi-human that could pretty much sprawl out half-naked and drink chilled wine and groan about the heat, but not much more, so not a lot of creativity happened. Also, one of our family cats died due to the heat, so it's been very tough and sad for days now… : (

Here is a new part anyway, hope you'll like it, and I have more coming soon, I promise!

Also, random thought of the day; what do you guys think Lady Tremaine would have done if she had noticed that Jaq was in her pocket (you know, in the original Disney movie, when he was trying to steal the key)? I mean - a MOUSE in your POCKET?! I stuck my hand into a mitten where there was a mouse once and I cried blue murder, and I'm usually not squeamish and most definitely not one trying to be elegant and graceful. So, what do you think? A panicky scream, or is she so composed she would deal with it without calling attention to herself? I mean, the stakes were pretty high… but can anyone keep that reaction bottled up? Yeah, that's the kind of things you start thinking of when the heat goes to your brain and you cool it with alcohol beverages… (personally, I think she would have twitched in surprise and then broken poor Gus's neck and thrown him to the cat. I mean, she does seem that cold, doesn't she?)


	9. Chapter 9

"Good afternoon ladies, come in," Cinderella greeted the two elegant ladies. "I'm afraid I mistook the time for your arrival. Stepmother will be down shortly."

"So you're still living here, child?" Lady Charlton said and gave her a curious look. "No husband, no marriage in sight?"

Cinderella felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"No ma'am."

"I see," she said and the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. Cinderella didn't know what to make of it, but thankfully, Eleanor choose that moment to come down the stairs, saving Cinderella from coming up with a response.

"My apologies ladies," Eleanor said, brushing past Cinderella without so much as a glance.

"It's perfectly fine. I honestly didn't think we would make it on time, the wind is picking up and they say there might be another snow storm on the way. Too bad, since the weather was so nice earlier today."

"I agree."

They left the hallway and Cinderella looked after them, hoping Eleanor would turn around and at least look at her, but she didn't.

* * *

Eleanor wasn't in the mood for this charade at all, but it could turn out to be rather fruitful. As they sat down and waited for Cinderella to serve the tea, she said:

"Now that my daughters are well married…"

"I can't imagine how you succeeded in that," Lady Gingham chimed in. "My daughter didn't do half as well, and she's a _talented _and _pretty _girl."

Eleanor offered her a fake smile. Lady Gingham wasn't exactly famous for her ability to choose her words well, and the two women had been not-so-secretly archenemies for decades.

"Skills, my dear. Some mothers have them, others don't," she snapped in response and went on before the other woman had time to find her bearings. "What I was saying, is that I have decided to teach my stepdaughter how to be a lady. She will take over the chateau when I'm gone."

"The maid?" Lady Gingham blurted out as Lady Charlton nodded;

"We go back a long time, Eleanor, and I never wanted to say anything, but I always found the way you treated that girl to be quite unfair."

"Yes, yes," Eleanor waved it off, hoping she wouldn't give her emotions away by blushing. "The point is," she went on just as Cinderella put down the tea and served them,

"… that I need a new maid as soon as possible. I was hoping either of you could help me with that matter."

Cinderella flinched and nearly spilled the tea. A new maid? But where would _she _go? Was she just the fool here, a toy that would soon be thrown away? Oh, she couldn't bear it. She had been so sure it was for real. It felt real.

She tried to make eye contact with Eleanor, but the older woman stubbornly avoided to look at her at all. The look upon her face was aloof and dismissive. There was not a sign of gentleness or kindness, let alone love.

"I might," Lady Charlton said musingly.

* * *

Cinderella felt tears sting in her eyes as she left the room. Had she believed it was mutual? How could she have been so blind, after all these years of cruelty from her stepmother? This was just another, much worse, betrayal, and it would probably not be beyond Eleanor Tremaine to be so cunning and mean as to take the only thing Cinderella had left; her heart. _And _her body.

"So I should leave before she tells me to."

It suddenly felt like not only the right, but the _only _thing to do. To face the humiliation simply wasn't an option, when she had poured her entire heart out, had done things she never expected to do, and had believed all along that the love she felt was mirrored in Eleanor's heart… nearly choking on tears, Cinderella grabbed a coat and ran to the stable.

* * *

"So I take it you plan on getting the girl married off as soon as possible?" Lady Gingham asked.

"In fact quite the opposite," Eleanor replied and sipped her tea. "I plan on educating her well enough to take over the chateau, like I said before. She has only been a scullery maid so it will take a lot of time to make her presentable as a lady."

"She's certainly pretty enough," Lady Charlton said, still in a musing tone.

"I suppose she is," Eleanor replied carefully, trying to sound as though she had never noticed. "But pretty can only get you so far."

"Hmm," Lady Charlton replied.

Eleanor ached to be rid of these women and spend her time with Cinderella. Preferably in bed. She had found herself unable to even look at Cinderella when she was at the table, for fear of losing her self-control. She had only been able to contain herself by melting back into her old, cold and condescending self, the evil stepmother persona. She had hardly even thought about it as it was so common for her to retreat into this behaviour whenever she felt troubled. She was completely unaware of the impact her coldness had had on the woman she loved.

* * *

Cinderella was hit by the cold winds as she stepped outside, but she didn't care. She had been hit by worse coldness. She entered the stable and called out Major's name. The horse raised his head and looked at her, his brown eyes concerned.

"Let's get out of here."

She quickly saddled and mounted. Dark clouds gathered in the skies and the snowfall picked up, as did the winds. She rode nearly blinded. There was an abandoned barn some distance away, she could stay the night there. The hay should be warm enough to sleep in, but to be honest, she didn't really care where she went, as long as she got away.

* * *

Time seemed to drag on forever, and it was getting dark when the Duchess and Countess finally got up to leave. Eleanor followed them to the door, and Lady Charlton grabbed her arm.

"May I have a word with you alone before I leave?"

"I can't see why…"

"Good." She lowered her voice. "I saw the two of you earlier today."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, you do. Love is a wonderful thing when it comes, and far too precious to deny. Don't waste it, Eleanor. Once, as a young girl, I knew that kind of love as well. It didn't last, which I regret. And which is why I'm telling you this. Don't run away from it. Be careful, very careful, but don't run away. As for a new maid, I know of someone who is very discreet and trustworthy in matters like these. Shall I speak to her?"

Eleanor was overwhelmed by conflicting emotions; anger and worry that they had been seen, gratitude that it had been by someone who'd rather protect them than spreading the rumour, and a strong, desperate urge to wrap her arms around her lover and never let go.

"Yes, please do. And… thank you, Sophie."

"Thank me by taking good care of her heart. Both your hearts."

"I will."

"You really want me to leave now so you can go to her, don't you?"

Eleanor nodded with a smile.

"Frankly, yes, I do."

Lady Charlton laughed heartily as she opened the door.

"Good luck. Oh my, look, it seems the snow storm the other day was just the beginning."

"I'm glad we'll stay inside for the evening," Eleanor said, still, for a couple of minutes, blissfully unaware that Cinderella was already outside in this ungodly weather.

* * *

**A/N**

So, I finally got the update ready. Yes, I know there is angst and misunderstandings here… but I promised you a happy ending and I intend to keep my promises. Hold out!

Thank you everyone for following this, reading and reviewing. It makes me really happy, thank you! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Eleanor was starting to worry. She had been looking everywhere for Cinderella, and the girl was nowhere to be found. She couldn't possibly have gone out, could she? In this weather?

Oh. Maybe she had gone to the stable. Sometimes she would go there for no particular reason, sitting in the hay for long stretches of time just talking to her old horse. And given how excited she had been about the idea of getting Eleanor up on a horse, it seemed likely she was there.

Eleanor put on a coat and went outside, into the whipping snow. It wasn't a blizzard, at least not yet, but it would still be dangerous to stay outside for too long. In the stable, the horses were quietly chewing their hay, but it took only one glance for Eleanor to notice something was wrong. Major wasn't in his stall, and his bridle and saddle were gone.

Where had Cinderella gone with the horse? Out? In this weather, was she out of her m…

"Oh, please, no…"

Eleanor was so used to keeping her own council she had forgotten that Cinderella did not only deserve to know what plans the older woman came up with that would affect her, but was also intelligent enough to follow her train of thought. And had the young woman overheard her and misunderstood? Yes, Eleanor thought that was it. But if she had gone outside now…

"If she doesn't get inside soon, she's going to die," Eleanor finished out loud. A voice in her head responded quickly _what if she's already dead_? She blocked the voice out because what it suggested was too horrible to consider. Cinderella might have acted on the spur of the moment, but she wasn't stupid. She would seek shelter.

_But what if it's already too late?_

She rubbed at her face with both hands, trying to rein in the panic and think.

She looked at the two horses left in the stable. The gelding, Blackie, was a good-tempered, calm horse, but the mare was more durable. Also, her name was Queen Luckyhearts. The name was flat out ridiculous, but it seemed like a good omen. Eleanor was more worried about her own riding skills than the horse's ability, but found that she really had no choice.

She hastily put on a saddle and attached a few extra blankets which she thought would come in handy, grabbed a lantern to have at least a fair chance to see where she went, and took the horse outside. The mare gave Eleanor a glare that seemed to say "are you absolutely sure of this?".

"I am," she replied and mounted. In spite of her worry, she felt a pang of that old feeling of happiness and freedom she always used to feel whenever she was on a horse's back. She felt younger, stronger… and she would need it tonight, she thought as she urged the horse on and disappeared into the snowfall.

* * *

Cinderella had reached the abandoned barn just before darkness fell, and took Major inside. She brushed the snow off of herself and the horse with her bare hands, and then tended to her animal companion. There was quite a lot of hay left inside, enough for Major to eat and for Cinderella to sleep in. She wouldn't be comfortable and it wasn't enough to keep her warm, especially since she didn't have a blanket but only her coat, which was stiff with snow and ice that would soon begin to melt into cold water. But it would still be a lot better than being outside.

She crawled up in the hay and curled into a ball, desperately trying to keep whatever warmth was still left inside of her. The wind was howling around the barn like a living person in agony. Cinderella felt like howling along with it. In her entire life, she had never felt so miserable, and that was saying something. Was this what a broken heart felt like? Then who cared about waking up the next day, at all? She pondered the possibility of dying during the night, and found that the thought wasn't so unappealing. She wouldn't have to freeze anymore, and she wouldn't have to feel the dull, pounding ache of her broken heart either.

She fell asleep, shivering.

* * *

_I must be out of my mind_, Eleanor thought and knew she wasn't. She knew Cinderella wouldn't survive the cold. She was unsure of how much help she could be; perhaps all she would succeed in would be to die next to her, but… so be it, then.

Queen raised her head and neighed into the dark. Eleanor couldn't see why, but the horse seemed to listen to something and then changed direction a little. Eleanor saw nothing but whirling snowflakes and darkness, but soon enough they reached an old barn. Queen neighed again and there was a response from inside, Eleanor could hear it even through the howling wind. But Queen was something of a snob and never spoke to animals she didn't know. It could either mean that the horse was desperate to find shelter… or that her friend was inside.

Eleanor had to use all her strength to pull the door open, as the snow had piled up against it, but the first thing she saw when she did get it open, was Major. She tugged gently at Queen's reins and the mare was more than willing to come inside with her. She looked around but could see very little in the dark, other than shadows dancing in the dull light of the lantern. As she pulled the door closed behind her, some dust whirled up into her face and made her sneeze.

Cinderella had been stirring slightly from the sound of the barn door opening, but at the sound of the sneeze, she awoke and sat up. Her teeth were shattering, but she was very much alive. Eleanor's knees suddenly felt weak and she had to lean against the horse for support.

"Oh thank you God," she exhaled.

"What are you doing here?" Cinderella managed to choke out, embarrassed and angry and confused at the same time.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Eleanor took the bridle and saddle off the horse and lead her up to Major. The two animals greeted each other and began to eat hay. Eleanor calmly brushed the snow off the blankets she had brought and approached Cinderella.

"Don't come any closer," the younger woman said, her teeth shattering so bad the words came out sounding hacked to pieces.

"I must, if I'm supposed to help you warm up."

"I don't want your help."

"I'm not wasting time discussing with you when your lips are turning blue," Eleanor snapped and climbed into the hay without further ado. She embraced the younger woman, not caring that she tried to pull loose. If Cinderella wanted to run away from her, she would be free to do so as soon as she had warmed up, but until then she would simply have to obey. Embracing Cinderella was like embracing a block of ice, but Eleanor did not retreat. Cinderella stopped fighting, possibly because she felt it was in vain, more likely because the warmth Eleanor's body offered was too much needed to be denied.

"I heard you. When you said you were looking for a new maid," Cinderella finally said. Eleanor closed her eyes and her arms tightened their grip around the younger woman.

"I am so sorry about that, darling," she mumbled into Cinderella's ear. "I really am. I should have explained to you first what I was planning to do."

Cinderella did not respond.

"Yes, I need a new maid. _We _need a new maid. Because I plan on giving you the proper education to be presented as a Lady, and my heiress. That way you can come with me everywhere I go as a… companion, if you will. Nothing can be more innocent than a young woman accompanying her mentor and stepmother, correct?"

Cinderella snorted laughter.

"Is that funny?"

"It's just so very you to come up with such a plan," Cinderella replied, but then snuggled closer to her lover. Eleanor felt her heart swell in her chest and silently thanked God all over again, in spite of not being religious.

"But I don't understand why you acted so disdainful towards me, you didn't even look at me. I felt like you hated me again. I thought you… had only used me."

"Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry! I couldn't look at you out of fear of revealing myself. I was worried I'd end up gawking at you with a ridiculous grin plastered all over my face. It never struck me that you would take it this way. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess I can… but don't do it again, please."

"I won't. How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

"There is no way we can make it back tonight, we have to sit this out."

"I don't care as long as you're with me."

Eleanor chuckled and unfolded two blankets. "Let's wrap these around us. It's still going to be a cold night, but we'll make it."

She swept the blankets around them and pulled Cinderella into her arms again. It felt more than right.

"Sorry I overreacted," Cinderella mumbled.

"Sorry I caused you to overreact," Eleanor replied and kissed Cinderella's cheek. And lying in each other's arms, it was finally warm enough for the two women to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Phew, they reunited! :D

There is one more chapter coming, and apparently a stand-alone epilogue as well (not in my plans, but what the muse demands, the muse gets). I am still stunned that so many people favourite, follow and review this story, thank you so much everyone! Your encouragement and support is amazing! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Cinderella woke up alone, with two wool blankets wrapped around her body. She struggled to sit up, nearly panicking as she thought Eleanor had left her. But a look around confirmed that the older woman was there, over by the horses, grooming them the best she could with her hands. She looked up when Cinderella called her name.

"Good morning, dear."

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping warm. And keeping myself occupied."

"How did you find me last night?"

"You can thank the horses for that. Queen called out. Major replied. Or the other way around, I'm not sure."

"Oh. You rode here." It had completely escaped Cinderella in all her distress.

"Yes, Cinderella, I most certainly did not carry the horse on _my _back. Now, are you ready to go home? The wind has died down, but it's still snowing a little. I don't think we should stay much longer here though, we both need to get inside."

"I agree. I can't wait to have a nice hot cup of tea and sit by the fire…"

"…or crawl up in bed underneath the covers…" Eleanor filled in and sighed. "Do you have _any _idea how dangerous your little adventure was, you foolish girl?" She added, but there was no poison lacing her words, but rather tired affection.

Cinderella looked down at her hands. "Yes. I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't." She shook her head. "You felt. Don't let your feelings run away with you… or let you run away. I'm not saying you should lock them up the way I did for so long. But don't lose your head just because your heart screams."

She reached for the bridles, not looking at Cinderella as she added;

"If I had done that last night, I would have broken down in tears, and it would have rendered me completely useless as a rescuer."

"But you didn't."

Eleanor turned around and met Cinderella's eyes.

"No. But I wanted to. I probably would have, if I hadn't known how to rein in my heart and use my head." She shook her head again. "Well, it's no use going through the what-if's, we're both alive and well and that's all that matters."

She chuckled quietly and added;

"Although I bet you are going to come down with the cold of the century after this, but that serves you right, hot-headed as you are."

Cinderella stuck out her tongue in response and Eleanor laughed out loud.

"Not very ladylike, my dear," she remarked and patted Major's neck. "Your mount awaits you."

Cinderella walked up to the older woman, took the reins from her, and leaned forward to kiss her. Eleanor allowed her to, but broke the kiss sooner than Cinderella had hoped.

"We can have more of that once we're home," Eleanor said. "Lots more."

"Promise?"

"I do. Come now."

* * *

"Everything is just so… white…" Cinderella marvelled. Eleanor huffed.

"I know dear, it's called snow, remember?"

Without waiting for a reply, she started towards the village, once more enjoying the feeling of freedom that only being on a horse's back could give her. She gave the horse a pat and whispered "Good girl." Queen snorted as if to say "Yeah, I know!"

The first part of the ride, they had to go very slow. The snow was deep enough to reach their knees even when mounted. It got better once they neared the village, but none of them were willing to risk their mounts by galloping; the ground was too slippery. It took quite some time for the two women to return to the chateau, but eventually they did.

"I'll tend to the horses, if you go inside, clean yourself up and get the fire going," Eleanor said. Cinderella lingered for a moment, unsure of what to say, but the older woman beat her to it. "Also, welcome back home, my love. Don't leave me like that again."

Cinderella smiled.

"I won't. I love you."

She had disappeared into the house before Eleanor could answer. The exact ridiculous grin Eleanor had been afraid would expose her emotions in front of her friends, was now spreading upon her face. And she did not care the slightest if anyone could see her.

* * *

After tending to the animals, she went inside and found Cinderella in front of the fireplace. She had scrubbed herself clean of hay dust, changed into warmer clothes and made them tea and toast. Eleanor approved very much of this.

"I'll just go and wash and change my clothes," Eleanor said. "Don't go anywhere."

Cinderella giggled.

"I don't plan to. Not again."

* * *

When she returned, Cinderella was well into her second cup of tea, but Eleanor didn't think she'd have any problem keeping up. The hot beverage was exactly what she needed, even more than she needed to eat. They ate in silence, too tired to talk. After finishing the meal posing as breakfast, Eleanor leaned her head against Cinderella's shoulder.

"I could fall asleep right here," she said and yawned.

"Don't you dare," Cinderella said. "We're going to sleep in an actual bed. Underneath a heap of blankets. Together. Got it?"

"Mmm, sounds…" Eleanor yawned again. "…lovely…"

Cinderella put an arm around her and soon enough she heard soft snoring coming from the older woman. Cinderella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She found it adorable.

"Thank you for coming after me… and for bringing me home," she murmured.

They sat like that for what seemed like forever, until Cinderella too was starting to feel sleepy. She nudged Eleanor gently.

"Mm."

"Shouldn't we go to bed if we're going to sleep? I'd say it's more comfortable than this."

"Mm."

"Oh come on and wake up so we can go to sleep."

Eleanor opened one eye.

"I hope you heard the lack of logic in that sentence."

Cinderella crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side.

"Really."

"Oh yes, yes, fine. I'm coming."

She stood and stretched before reaching out her hand for Cinderella's. The younger woman happily took it, lacing their fingers together.

"I have to give you a fair warning that I might be too tired to play games underneath the covers at the moment," Eleanor said and yawned again.

"I'm afraid I am too. But I'm not too tired to cuddle."

"Good. Then cuddle it is."

They went upstairs, hand in hand, exhausted from the ordeal and emotional turmoil, but once they were in bed it turned out, they weren't too tired to play a few games and make good use of the large, warm bed.

Before they fell asleep Eleanor whispered:

"I'm never letting you go."

And Cinderella, who only a few months ago had thought hearing these words from her stepmother would forever be her greatest fear, smiled in relief. It was amazing how everything in life can change, when hearts do.

* * *

**A/N**

As much as I like to huff at the phrase "true love conquers all" (especially since anytime I think it, for some reason I hear it in my head spoken with Maleficent's voice, dripping with mockery), there is a sappy romantic inside of me that still believes it.

And that sappy romantic likes to write stories like this one. I want to thank everyone who followed, read, reviewed and liked this story so much, it has been incredible to be met with so many sweet comments and encouragements all the way through! Thank you, everyone!


End file.
